


Stay (Here) With Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Steter Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Eating, Cum Marking, Cum Play, Frottage, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff finds out, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Werecreature Stiles, Werefox Stiles, cumming, hangjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Waking up the next morning, warm and content, Stiles feels right. He’s an Alpha now, with his own beta - the beginnings of a pack. Not only that but his beta is incredibly good looking and seems to be just as interested in Stiles’ as the boy is in him.Sure, his father isn’t happy, but the man will come around.





	Stay (Here) With Me

**Author's Note:**

> November 27: Supernatural creature /Fairytale /Mythology AU
> 
> We had a tie on these, and couldn’t decide which to use. So we chose all three! What if Peter wasn’t a werewolf, but a vampire instead? How would Snow White work if Stiles were the princess and Peter were the Woodsman? Got a favorite Greek (or Norse or Roman or whatever) mythological tale you’d like to see applied to Steter? Go for it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out the rest of the weeks prompts, right here!](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com/post/165549676132/today-is-the-day-we-share-the-theme-suggestions)

Stiles wakes up warm, a heavy weight against this back. He dreamt about running, though this time he wasn’t alone, his wolf running fast alongside him. He dreamt of them in the woods, rolling along the underbrush and snapping at one another, pinning each other to the ground in jest. Then he dreamt of Peter, of hard muscles and smooth skin. His goatee and the twist of his lips when he smirked, and then more of his lips

He grumbles - unhappy - and turns, manhandling Peter onto his side before curling around the wolf, settling possessive hands over the man's stomach, splaying out his fingers to cover as much of the man's flank as possible. It feels better this way, now that he’s able to hold Peter close and put his own back to the doorway, further keeping the man safe. It settles his fox slightly and he pulls the man closer, not letting him go.

Stiles is still tired from the run they took earlier, limbs still heavy from when they rolled around, Peter’s large wolf form covering Stiles’ smaller fox body. It had been such fun, though. Stiles had never imagined what it would be like to run with another, had been unable to. The reality was much better than he had thought, and their bond singing bright between them had been the best part.

It was strong, and Stiles could feel it inside his chest easily, close to his still sleeping fox. The creature was curled up inside his mind, purring away and snuggled close to bond Peter, wrapping it’s tiny body around the man's snout and yipping happily in it’s sleep.

He nuzzles into the man's neck in turn, purring happily at how much like himself the wolf smells, though he does begin to such a dark bruise into the man's neck, high enough that it won’t be able to be covered. He pulls the skin between his lips and pulls hard, nipping harshly before soothing over the spot with his tongue, giving it a little more attention before moving slightly and starting again - expanding the mark he’s leaving. 

He’s running off mostly instinct now, his body moving on it's own. He wants to mark the man, to show everyone who Peter belongs to, that Peter is his and that no one - supernatural or human a like - can ever have him. It feels good to have the man close and he tugs Peter firmer against him, the warmth of the man's skin spreading through his body.

He rutts forward without thought, pushing his dick against the swell of the Peter ass. The man moans out deep and loud, the sound rumbling through Stiles’ chest and the boy responds in kind, nipping at the skin in front of him again, breath ghosting over Peter’s ear as he sucks gently on the lobe. Peter’s moan turns into a whine when Stiles drops his hand lower, fingers twisting into and tugging at the pubic hair he feels. 

Stiles finds that he  _ likes _ it, and he pulls harder at the same time he grinds forward, the head of his cock rubbing harshly against the small of Peter’s back, precum only doing so much the slick the way. He doesn’t stop, though, and a part of him thrills at marking Peter like this, marking his  _ beta _ like this. The man's pubes are rough against the skin of his palm but Stiles continues to tug at them in time with his thrusts, wiggling a second hand under the man's side and bringing it up to cup the wolf’s balls.

They’re warm in his palm and Stiles has a brief moment to freak out over the fact that he’s touching a mans cock. And then Peter moans again and that thought is swept away, replaced with the beat of the man's heart, the smell of his arousal. Everything is focused on Peter, so much so that he notices the subtle signs - the slight tight in the man's heart, the thickening of arousal in his scent - that he’s doing something the man's likes. 

He turned forward again, and the head of his cock leaving behind a long line of pre, smearing his truest scent into the mans skin. He comes then, the thought of everyone being able to smell his cum on the man's skin too much for his fox and sending him over the edge, growling deep as his release shot over the man's skin. He lowers his hand further, gripping the man firmly and tugging the man's cock, peeling back his foreskin and whipping a thumb harshly over the exposed head.

“ _ Come for me _ ,” He growled out, eyes bleeding bright with his Alpha spark as he forced power into the words. 

And Peter did, shaking in his arms and whining high in his throat. Stiles rolled Peter a little atop himself, aiming the man's cock to paint his own chest. He wiped a hand through his mess between their bodies and brought it to Peter’s stomach, mixing together their cum on Peter’s belly before offering a finger to the wolf.

Stiles moaned low when Peter sucked it in, turning to breath deep in the man's hair, the smell of their release heavy in the air around them. His cock twitched between them, and Stiles was sure he could get it back up  _ much _ quicker with his new healing, but he let himself bask in the after glow, slowly feeding the man their shared cum, scooping more of his own and adding it to the mess.

It was unbelievably hot and Stiles did slowly get hard, but he left it, instead helping the man turn so he they could lay chest to chest, Peter’s body flush utop Stiles’. The man just nuzzled into his neck, taking his turn to suck bruises into the skin and Stiles focused his healing to keep them, treasuring the giggle Peter let out when he noticed what his Alpha was doing. 

* * *

He is not expecting his father to be home when he gets downstairs.

He figures he can forgive them both for missing the man's arrival, with how occupied they were. He also thinks he can excuse them for lazily getting dressed - Peter wearing a pair of his father sweat pants and Stiles in boxers and the shirt Peter had been wearing. They  _ could _ have done more, but they had still been basking in the afterglow and putting on anymore clothing just seemed like too much work. And besides, Stiles found it particularly hard to look away from the patch of flaky, dried cum along Peter’s lower back.

So even if he can come up with - what he finds decent excuses -  it doesn't make their situation any better. As it is, his father is sitting at the head of the kitchen table, service pistol sat on the wood in front of him. His face is closed off, though the slant to his lips is decidedly angry, and Stiles doesn't know what to do in the moment.

And of course he does the wrong thing. He latches onto Peter’s hand - uncertainty and insecurity and  _ notgoodenoughdontdeservehim  _ running along their bond. And Stiles never wanted Peter to feel like maybe Stiles didn’t want him, to be unsure of his welcome. Even if they never did anything more than they had today, Peter would  _ always _ be his, whether as just his Beta or as more, and he needed the man to know.

He could understand where the uncertainty came from, though. Peter had already been abandoned by a pack twice, his entire family being murdered only to then be left for rot. Even in his short time as an Alpha, and his miniscule time as an Alpha with a beta, he already does not understand how Laura would have left her Uncle.

If he knew Peter was in danger, or hurt, well - well  _ fuck _ , Stiles would probably go out of his mind in worry. Maybe their bond was just strong, or maybe it was because he was fox, but in Laura's place he never would have done what the girl did, never could have left part of his pack behind,  _ especially  _ somewhere unsafe. And he does understand the need for self-survival, more than most, probably, but he could never throw away his duties as an Alpha.

And Laura had gotten training for this.

“You know, if this is another werefox thing I just have to accept, I honestly don’t know how I feel about it.” His dad said, startling him out of his thoughts. The set of his jaw strong and unmoving. Stiles knew the man was pissed, but he didn’t know how to make it better.

He - well he certainly wasn’t going to say he loved Peter, it was much too soon for that. Even with their flirtationship spanning the last few months, their actual relationship started the night before. It wasn’t helping that everything was so amplified by their new pack bond, warm and shining brightly between them. Their emotions were on a feedback loop, and adding to one another's affections.

He  _ liked _ Peter, though. He really fucking liked him, and the thought of letting go of his hand, of moving further away was daunting. He wanted to keep Peter close forever, to keep the older wolf warm and safe and happy. Peter was his now, and Stiles would do anything he could to make sure the man would never again want. 

So - so  _ leaving _ , did not seem like an option, and he knew that’s what his dad was asking of him. 

“I - I, no. Well, you don’t have to accept it, but I would much prefer that you did,” He said slowly, blinking up at his father. It was the truth, he would stay with Peter no matter what but to have his father's support? That would mean everything to him.

“I - I. Jesus kid. Who even started this?” His dad asked with a tired sigh, dropping his face into his hands.

“I did,” Stiles was quick to say, smiling a little at his dad, “I swear, it was all me.”

“Uh-huh,” The man muttered, staring hard after them for a longer moment. Stiles was pretty sure his dad had believed him, and was now putting on more of a show than seriously thinking about - well whatever it was he was pretending to be thinking about. 

“Well Peter, guess you better stay for dinner.”

“Oh you can help me cook!” Stiles exclaimed, smiling brightly at his beta, excitement already settling in his chest.

He hadn’t - he hadn’t cooked with someone in  _ so _ long, that this could be fun. It would be fun, Stiles was sure of it!

* * *

“Hello Christopher,” Peter drawled, standing ever so slightly in front of Stiles. The boy thought their posturing was absolutely ridiculous, but Peter was nothing if not dramatic and Stiles found it incredibly hard to say no to his beta’s requests, “We are here to make an Alliance.”

“And why would I make an Alliance with you, Hale.” Chris sneered at the other man and his scent went sharp and bitter, going sour with hatred. It sat heavy on his tongue and he took a moment to wonder if there was something Stiles didn’t know before he pushed the thought away, setting a hand on the smalls of Peter’s back

“Oh no, no. Not with  _ me _ , with my Alpha.” Stiles could imagine the smirk Peter was giving the other man now, and he has to stifle a groan. Peter really is the most dramatic man he knows, but dear god if he doesn’t love it.

“I am not particularly fond of making an Alliance with Derek, seeing as he  _ killed my wife _ .”

“Oh hell no. You’re  _ goddamn code  _ killed your wife, took a mother from Allison. Don’t you  _ dare _ try and blame Derek for your own fucked up ideals!” Stiles snarled, eyes flashing Alpha orange and fangs descending, his lips pulling tight over his teeth.

His hands were clenched into fists where they shook at his sides and he didn’t calm until Peter grabbed at the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together briefly. He was turned away from the man, Peter tucked him into his chest where Stiles breathed deep, Peter and beta and  _ his _ swirling together in his head, adding to calm him. He took another deep breath before pushing away his partial shift, standing back to see Christopher staring at him wide eyes.

He just - he couldn’t let the man say that someone had killed Allison’s mother when it had been her own ideology that had done it. Stiles’ mother wasn’t killed by a person, but she was killed by her dementia, madness slowly taking over her mind and forcing her to forgot her son, to turn on him and treat him cruel. But that  _ wasn’t _ his mother's fault, and it had taken him for too long to realize that.

So he wasn’t going to let Chris claim that his wife was killed, not when she had chosen to kill herself, to leave her family and her daughter and to stop being a mother. Stiles has never heard of something so selfish, and he wouldn't allow his mother's death to be tarnished - to be compared to another woman's cowardice.

He stared the man down before slowly holding out an hand, “I apologize for how this may have started. I am Alpha Stilinski and I would like to discuss a treaty.”

Chris was obviously hesitant about letting the two were’s into his house but Stiles didn’t blame him. It wasn’t like he wanted to be back here either, his heart beat rocketing as he remembered what happened only months ago, tied up and beat in the very basement. Peter just laced their fingers and he calmed near instantly, sending as much gratitude down their bond as he could.

He was a little embarrassed, to be needing Peter to take such care of him. Not only that but he knew it wouldn’t look good in front of Chris, would make him look weak. But he couldn't stop, either. It wasn’t like he was all too concerned about appearance to begin with, other than he wanted to come off strong. This house was just - just a little too much, and without Peter’s hand he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to stay.

The negotiation started off pleasant enough, Stiles laying out his demands. The Argents would not bother him or his, would alert him to the arrival of any new Hunters. They would not be hunted in their own territory if they could help it, would not be made into prey. And in turn, Stiles would work to keep the town safe, much better than Derek ever had. He would build his pack when necessary but not excessively, letting humans make exact, educated decisions about their own fate. No one would be turned against their will or in life or death circumstances - his father’s life excluded. He would  _ only _ turn people with consent, signed consent at that. They would leave the hunters alone and wouldn’t do anything to draw excess attention to themselves.

In the end, it only took two hours to have everything signed. Chris vowed to adhere to their new law but Stiles still insisted they sign in blood, the magics of the universe recognizing such promises and therefore holding both parties to their word. It was more an insurance policy than anything, but after knowing the pain Gerard could deal with merely his fists, he refused to take any chances.

They had left quickly, none of them wanting to bother with faux pleasantries.

* * *

Stiles had thought Peter was just driving them home, but he turned left instead of right and refused to answer any of the boys questions. Stiles knew he could use his Alpha power and  _ force _ his beta, but that was something he would hope to never have to do.

Well, outside of sexy times, that is.

So he let the man drive him away, curious about where they could be going but distracting himself by playing with one of the man's hands, twisting and prodding at his fingers and tracing shapes into the still-smooth skin. Stiles had noticed that many of his own calluses had begun to disappear after the bite, and it made sense for Peter to have none, given that he grew up with super healing.

By the time they finally pulled over was Stiles was all but bouncing in his seat, though he stared up at the neon sign in question, his head tilted slightly to the side in his curiosity. He had never been here before, had never even  _ heard _ of  _ Jen's Pies & Things _ . It seemed to be an older dinner, though, slightly run down and weather worn.

Walking inside was a completely different experience.

The main room was bright, what seemed to be 80’s diva hits blasting out from a radio placed on the counter, unevenly distributing the noise. The walls were all pastel, a different colour on each. The booths were old fashioned, rounded tables sitting between each seat of the leather benches. The place was a little cute, in a disastrous sort of way.

“Peter Hale!” An older woman exclaimed happily. She was short and stocky, though her hair was a loud shock of bright, bright pink and the lipstick she left on Peter’s cheek matched it.

Stiles had to - embarrassingly enough - stop himself from growling when the lady had pulled Peter down and had instead settled to melding himself to the man's side, staring with narrowed eyes at the old woman. It was apparently hilarious to Peter, since the man laughed brightly, the woman smirking at them.

“A possessive thing you’ve found yourself,” The woman commented and Stiles bristled further, trying his best not to shift and scare the woman in retaliation for the hand still on Peter’s arm.

He relaxed a little when Peter threw an arm over his shoulders and pulled him close, tucking Stiles firmly against his chest. It helped more when Peter rubbed his forehead against Stiles temple, and knowing the man had to strain his neck to reach made him feel a little lighter, better able to enjoy his surroundings now that his fox wasn’t snarling under the surface.

“Okay Peter, what are we doing here?” He asked with a raised brow, unsure of why he was being ushered into a bright yellow booth, the table in front of them loaded with creamers and sugars.

“This is a date, sweetheart. We are going to share a slice of pie, and have a nice conversation.” Peter said, holding eye contact and smiling softly. His eyes were crinkling at the corners and it was entirely too attractive for Stiles to continue staring at.

Stiles flushed brightly at that, his cheeks going red and blotchy even as he looked down with a small smile. This was - well this was his first date, and he couldn't think of a better man to be with.

_ Especially _ when he ordered Stiles three extra slices of pie.

**Author's Note:**

> And day four! Gah! I was super excited when I decided to write a sequel to this fic, because the original was super popular. I can defiently see myself continuing it, and it was honestly such a blast to write! I love the idea of Stiles and Peter building their pack and being total badasses! I love them!!
> 
> I also love Alpha Stiles in this series! he - so far - has been so gentle, and all about making sure Peter is doing okay! Also, this chapter got hooootttttt! I don't know where the influx of smut has came from (another frottage scene is coming soon) but I have been enjoying it! I'm still not sure how comfortable I am with writing sex, but I'm thinking I am just going to keep expermenting and see where it leads too! Hopefully, it's all good places lol!!
> 
> If you want more of this story, comment _what_ you want to see! I want to write more in this verse I just don't have any ideas at the moment!!
> 
> I also always love getting messages on tumblr! hit me up!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
